Vanilla Twilight
by Steel Heart XOXO
Summary: Love can be hidden, but true love cannot. The heart can only take so much and the aching can drive a person suicidal. May x Drew


**This is my second story :) I'm also working on a Steven Stone fanfic, but it hasn't got any reviews so I decided to put it off for a bit and start writing something else! The title and lyrics in quotations in my story are from the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. I'm hoping this isn't too cheesy, and am planning on making a sequel to it.**

**Vanilla Twilight**

May used to have a sense of independence. She was always standing tall, with confidence in her heart and eyes shining bright like the stars in the night sky.

The old May could handle being on her own and relying on herself. She turned her back to loneliness, her Pokemon were more than enough for company.

She was also once a powerful trainer who had her sights set on becoming a Pokemon master. Her passion of contests had died as she grew older, and her Pokemon stronger.

May used to think that the only thing she wanted was to fulfill the dreams she once dreamt about; being the ultimate trainer. Well that wasn't the only thing she soon learned she wanted.

She never knew she was capable of feeling such strong emotion for one person. Happiness, sadness, lust, anger, pain,... love. Everything about May had changed after that day, the day she fell in love with her long time rival Drew.

**_"The stars lean down to kiss you, And I lie awake I miss you_**

**_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, But I'll miss your arms around me_**

**_I'll send a postcard to you dear, Cause I wish you were here."_**

May's independence disappeared and her confidence crumbled away slowly as Drew was by her side. His criticism cut her deep, leaving internal scars. Though he could never break through that mask that she wore. She concealed her true feelings by forcing herself to smile when she wanted to burst into tears, by laughing when she wanted to cringe, but the hardest was pretending not to care when he repeatedly hinted to have no interest in her.

Could it be his coldness that made her follow him like a lost puppy? Was she so desperate that she would try to gain the love of a guy who only knocked her down when she needed a hand to pull her up? No, it wasn't that; it was so much more than that.

**_"I'll watch the night turn light blue, But it's not the same without you, Because it takes two to whisper quietly,_**

**_The silence isn't so bad, Till I look at my hands and feel sad, Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly."_**

She found herself astonished by his aloof style. He was like her old self, holding his head high and not letting himself be vulnerable. She wondered if Drew ever hid behind a mask like her, if he did he certainly was good at it. So good in fact, that May couldn't imagine him ever opening up and showing sensitivity.

Drew portrayed himself as an emotionless person He treated her as if he didn't care about her. May sometimes felt like Drew's heart had been swallowed by a black hole, yet he showed love for his Pokemon. She ended up getting getting the impression he hated her.

That was until he confessed.

**_"Though I haven't slept in two days, Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._**

**_But drenched in Vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist deep in thought because when I think of you. I don't feel so alone."_**

The moon's reflection shimmered on the lake and not a sound could be heard. A gentle breeze wisp ed through May's hair, causing her to shiver slightly. Her eyes were tear brimmed as she sat there on the lush grass, hugging her knees. This was becoming a nightly routine for her. Whenever Drew left her to train at night, she would find a quiet area and just cry.

Sometimes it was because of the things he said to her. His voice was often cruel and he made her feel weak. Other times it was because of how he treated her. Ignored and neglected is how she would feel, but every time she did cry... it was because of him.

It wasn't until she heard him sigh, that's when she realized he was behind her. His eyes glistened with tears, and his hands were balled into fists.

"I-I can't do this anymore", He whispered.

May had remained still after turning to face him. He collapsed onto his knee's in front of her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"May, I'm sorry", his voice cracked. "I've been awful to you...I'm a jerk for making you hurt like this. No one deserves to hurt the way you do."

May couldn't believe it. It was as if this were all a dream in a sick, twisted world where Drew actually was a human who possessed a heart, but it was reality.

She could feel his body trembling as he had himself pressed to her. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms hung limp.

He blubbered on, apologizing in every other sentence. Drew had an image of being this tough guy who had no time for love, no time to be wasted on her. He stated how he had noticed her sob every night, he told her how much it killed him.

So vulnerable, grieved, defenseless, Drew was feeling what she was also hoping he was capable of feeling. The best part though? These feelings were towards her.

**_"As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight. I'll think of you tonight."_**

"I love you May."

Your heart seems to beat ten times faster, your stomach flutters, and you can't stop smiling when you feel the way she felt when he said those words.

His voice was so sincere and soft; all trace of iciness in his tone had vanished. Those harsh dark eyes she once had gazed into had become a faded emerald.

Drew's mask had broken, he was revealing what he had tried his hardest to keep inside. Love can be hidden, but true love cannot. The heart can only take so much and the aching can drive a person suicidal.

Every month, week, day, minute even second he spent with her, Drew's mask started to crack slowly. There can only be so many cracks in a mirror before it shatters completely.

"Drew... I've loved you since the moment I saw you", May's voice quivered.

She watched as his lips etched into a smile. A smile, not one of those mocking smirks he often had painted on his face.

"Same here."

Then it seemed May needed nothing else in her life as she melted in his embrace.

**_"When violet eyes get brighter, And heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again."_**

Just when everything is going perfect there is something that always has to ruin it in the end.

May seemed to be drifting on a cloud each day she was with him after that. Those early mornings spent cuddling, those afternoon walks, evening trainings together and the nights where she would just lie in his arms, letting his fingers run through her hair.

Everything was just perfect. Until... he abandoned her.

Abruptly one morning she had woken up and he wasn't there. Frantic , she ran around everywhere calling his name, searching for his face, calling him every five minutes,... but he was nowhere to be found.

Then she found it, the crumbled note placed in her pocket. Tears stained the paper after she read it. She left it slip out of her fingers and drift to the ground.

**_"May,_**

**_You're the reason I wake up every morning, the reason I push myself to be the best that I can be. Knowing that whatever happens, you will always love me makes me believe that I can do anything._**

**_As hard as I could ever try, I would never be able to let you go. You're too amazing to give up._**

**_I must leave though. I don't know when I will return, but I promise you that one day I will come back to you. I promise._**

**_Where I am going I cannot tell, but once I've done what I must do you will know._**

**_I know that I will think about you every day, for it's already hard enough for a minute to pass without you on my mind._**

**_My dad once told me you can't live life without regrets and he's right. Leaving you is the biggest regret I will ever make in my life, but I know this is what I have to do._**

**_Make me a promise and never stop loving me. Every night you can't sleep thinking of me, just know that I'll be doing the same. Look up into the stars and know that somewhere I am near, looking up and wondering about you; missing you._**

**_I'll never stop loving you, May. The day that I do stop, will be the day that I die."_**

The three years had gone by agonizingly slow. Everyday, May had been thinking and longing for lover. She missed his touch, his face, his voice. He never answered his phone, but she never lost faith.

Drew would keep his promise, she wouldn't give up on him.

So there she sat, in the grass that was once a lush green. The moon's reflection on the lake shone brightly. The night sky above her took her breath away, but her eyes focused on the stars.

This was the spot where Drew had told her he loved her. She lay there,with her hands behind her head and her lips pursed into a small smile. Drew was out there somewhere thinking about her, she just knew it.

She was drifting to sleep when she saw something flicker in the sky. A shooting star. Another smile crept onto her face. This star wasn't meant for a wish, it was a sign.

"I'm still here Drew," She whispered. "I'm still waiting."

In her heart she knew he could hear her. He would be back.

**_"And I'll forget the world that I knew, But I swear I won't forget you_**

**_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear..._**

**_Oh darling I wish you were here."_**

_Was that too cheesy or should I go ahead with the sequel? Feedback is much appreciated :)_


End file.
